Jess And Leslie Forever LDD
by Delia9000
Summary: Jess works up the courage to ask Leslie to the prom but another guy beat him to it.But there's a happy ending and a kiss. LDD .Leslie and Jess love.R & R!


**A/N**: _**Okay, so I was bored and just wrote this. Please remember that I'm only 13 and not a really good writer but I absolutely love writing and another thing I love is Bridge to terabithia.I really wish Leslie hadn't died. Please read and Reply ..one more thing, it's not complete as yet. Oh and if u review it ..please don't be afraid to criticize me cause that's what helps me improve.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to terabithia or anything associated with it._**

_**I'll be right here waiting for you**_

"I still can't beleive prom's in a week!"exclaimed Alexis with glimmer in her deep blue eyes,"I've been waiting for that day all my life!The gown,the date,the corsage,the limo,the..." but was cut off by her friend.

"I get it Lex! Chill!" said Leslie with a tired grin,"Why are you so obsessed with prom anyway?"

Alexis looked at her friend with an 'isn't it obvious' look,"Do you want me to explain the whole 'Prom system' again?" and then with a crookish smile started,"The gown,the date,the... "But again was cut off by Leslie.

"Oh please! stop it! you'll give me a headache" said Leslie half-smiling.

Alexis shook her strawberry blond head ,"You just dont get it, do you les?It's every girl's dream to be finally going to her prom"

"I know!"said Leslie with clear annoyance for her friend's enthusiasm and said with a exasperated sigh,"I know that! It's just i dont know why everyone makes such a big deal out of it!"

Her friend sighed and walked away muttering,"Oh forget it!You're impossible!"

Leslie laughed at her friend as she walked away with flushed look in her usually pretty conversation left her thinking about the prom when ...

"Hey Les! "said her best friend with his usual enthusiam,"Finsih the book yet?" Jess Aarons was his best friend since 3rd grade but to them it seemed like together had formed the magical land of Terabithia in the woods behind their they had met they both were lonely and unpopular with no one to talk over the years ,they formed a special bond that most people found difficult to understood each other better than anyone else and spent most of their time fighting The Dark Master and hoagers in often went there together when either one had a usually had problems with his father and Leslie with the school bully,Janice in Terabithia,they helped the other solve their were each others shoulder to cry on and each others pillars of knew each others deepest and darkest secrets but there was one secret that they didn't share with the other,they were secretly in love but since they were scared and thought a relationship may break their bond of friendship,they didn't confess their love for the other...

Leslie smiled as she looked at her best friend,"Not yet but I'm almost done"Leslie had a passion for writing with an imaginative touch."I can't wait to see your paintings" While Jess had a passion for was the perfect wrote while he did the artwork for the book they were working on together.

"They're not that good though"He said and then brushed it off with a wave and said,"Anwyay,Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."And then glancing at her watch said,"But make it quick,the bell's going to go off any minute now."

He was always his dream as a kid to ask her to the prom and finally his chance had had never been spontaneous in his life and didn't want to start now so he decided to beat around the bush.

"Prom's in a week"said with disapproval of the way he framed that sentence.

"Yeah, just got a lecture from Lexi on that." said Leslie recalling her earlier conversation with her friend and half-smiling.

"Are you going? " said Jesse with slight hesitation.

"Well i guess i have I go or Lexi kills me"answered Leslie with a giggle.

"Do...you..um...have ..a date for th-the prom?"said Jess with clear hesitation in his voice this time.

" yet."said seemed to Jess that she barely was paying much attention to the conversation.

"Ummm..."started Jess,"So maybe,um..please go...no wait i mean..would you.."But he was cut off by the sudden ring of the bell.

"Im really sorry Jesse but I have to 's a major history test today"Said Leslie but then brushed it off with a wave, "Oh! What am I saying! 's not that was it you were saying?"

"Um..oh its not that should probably be getting to history teacher can be pretty strict sometimes."said with a slight frown.

Leslie smiled,"Thanks See you later!" she called as she rushed off to class

"See you" sighed Jess.

His sigh ,simultaneously showed love and gazed at the most beautiful girl running in front of best will her reaction be when he asks her to the prom?Will she reject or accept? How would he be able to pull it off? He had never asked any girl before! What would everyone think ? More impoantly,what would Leslie think? Such questions played over and over again in his mind as he walked through the high school corridors.

"Come on Jess! You can do it!" he thought to himself,entering the chem lab,"You're a man! You can do it! Its not that hard! Ask her already!"He kept telling himself over and over again until the bell for second period rang .And by this time,He had already gathered up the dashed through the halls,now and then knocking people over,frantically searhing for Leslie.

Finally he found her talking with Rex Paton, A.K.A "The most popular guy in school".

"Hey Les!" he called out as he walked toward her,panting," to ask you something!"

"Hey Jess" she smiled as Rex walked away waving bye,"You won't believe what Rex just asked me!"she said with clear ecstasy "He asked me to the prom!" she exclaimed .

His heart goes his chance...

"Oh...I mean Oh! Thats..um..great!" Said Jess,attempting a smile,"Listen Les,I have to go but ..um..we'll catch up later okay?"He said over his shoulder as he rushed off to began to run down his cheeks ,He attempted to shield them ,but what could he do?He couldn't help girl he loved , for whom he had gained the courage to ask her out ,had already been asked only he would have asked her only he was brave only he was more spontaneous,more instictive,more only...

George Aarons loved his kids dearly but he was not the type of father who gave much importance to the lives of his gave them their space and didn't dwelve into their lives as he felt that it was the right thing to Jess Aarons took it in a different way, he felt his father didn't care or love envied Leslie's father as he was captivated by the affection Bill Burkes exspressed for his kind of love,Jesse thought,he would never get.

George Aarons arrived home late that snatched a quick soda can from the fridge and sat down to admire the setting sun through his window when he heard a faint thud from the back door of the on an impulse,he strode to the back door and opened it his suprise,he found Jess sitting on the backyard porch,hands holding his knees and with a downcast face, throwing Aarons decided it was time for one of those rare father-son chats.

"Why so down,kid?"he said with uttermost affection in his voice, as he sat besides his son.

"Well,I tried to ask..."but then decided to brushed it off," at all."

"Come on,son."He said affectionatly as he wrapped a hand round Jess's shoulder,"Tell me what's bothering you."

Jess sighed,"Well..I..."he started reluctantly,"Well, I tried to ask Leslie to the prom but some guy beat me to it."He sighed once again,turning his head to shield his anger.

smilled,"You love her,don't you?"He said,already knowing the response.

"Of course I do!"responded Jess with an obvious look,"She means the world to me."He said,gazed off in the distance with a loving glare,as though Leslie were there.

"Did she seem happy when this other guy asked her?"Inquired "Was she happy?"he asked wasn't particularly good at giving advice,but he thought he was steering this in the right direction.

Jess thought for a minute and then replied,"I guess so... she was." This was not exactly the answer desired to get but he decided to go along with it.

"If you really love her,you'll let her be happy"said ,clearly unaware of the mediocre advice he was establishing in his young son's mind.

Jesse was pensive for a minute and then replied,"'re absolutely right."He knew his father's wasn't particularly good at giving advice but for once,Jess felt, he was loved Leslie more than anything and when she smiled, he she was happy,he was why shouldn't he let her be happy?Why take away the joy he had seen witnessed on her face after Rex had asked her to the prom that morning? Yes, He had seen that, but didn't permit his mind to register knew now the very turth he was trying to hide form himself, Yes, she was happy. And that's all that he ever wanted.

"Thanks Dad, you're the greatest" He said, squeezing in a tight hug and then got up with a smile and strode back into the house.

"Well" said to himself, "I tried didnt I?" and then got up and left.

**_A/N:Well, that's it..I've written more but il post it anythere time cause first I wanna see what you all think about Please review it and please be really open and criticize if you want to._**


End file.
